


Beside Me

by LAMusings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Depersonalization, Established Relationship, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaeno, Luwoo, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, johnten, markhyuck, other ships just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: So when articles start coming out about their most recent fansign - and about how sweet, but airheaded he is - Jungwoo laughs and goes along with his members’ teasing as they shower him with comments like “cute!” and “uwu” and marvel at his childlike enthusiasm. He pulls his knees up to his chest and observes all the members strewn around the living room and smiles.





	Beside Me

Depersonalization is kind of his thing.

But it’s not really his fault, honest. Jungwoo’s mind just wanders more than most, and as a result, he sometimes misses things. Like, when the teacher asks him to read aloud in his Chinese class or when Donghyuck cracks a really funny joke that everyone gets but him. 

It doesn’t bother him much.  
Most of the time, he can play it off. He’s been told he has an innocent face, so he uses it to his advantage. Also, he’s kind of introverted. Sometimes Jungwoo just really needs be in his own head for a while to recharge. During times like these, his spaced out, dreamlike expressions are really a blessing. 

But a lot of the time, it feels like a curse. 

He repeats things a lot. It’s Jungwoo’s way of centering, making sure that he stays aware and in the present. He used to get teased because of it, but the members are kind and used to it by now. He also has his own way of speaking; He struggles to string his thoughts together sometimes and what comes out often seems random and flighty and even if it doesn’t show, it embarasses him a lot. 

Jungwoo is also quite touchy. 

He likes showing affection, and when he’s far away in the clouds of his mind, he has a tendency to cling to the closest thing. Usually, it’s someone’s hand or arm or sleeve, and again, the members don’t usually mind. But every once in a while, someone will shake him off and it shocks him back to reality. Those moments hurt. 

He’s aware of these things about himself, but Jungwoo also knows he can’t change.  
They’ve been a part of his personality since… well, forever, and no matter how hard he tries, he won’t ever be as sharp as Doyoung or as cool as Mark or as kind as Taeyong or as fun as Lucas. 

He’s accepted it, honestly. 

So when articles start coming out about their most recent fansign - and about how sweet, but airheaded he is - Jungwoo laughs and goes along with his members’ teasing as they shower him with comments like “cute!” and “uwu” and marvel at his childlike enthusiasm. He pulls his knees up to his chest and observes all the members strewn around the living room and smiles.

Suddenly, a hand slides into his.

Jumping, Jungwoo realizes that Yukhei has settled onto the sofa beside him. Curling into his side, the older regards the Chinese boy with a gentle, glazed over expression. 

“You ok?” The younger mumbles softly. Jungwoo nods.

For all the times he’s cried into his pillow and bottled up his emotions, Yukhei has been there. He’s held Jungwoo, in the dark where no one can judge his uncharacteristic maturity, and sung the boy to sleep with Cantonese lullabies. 

For all his mispronounced, withdrawn, and shy moments, Jungwoo has been there. He’s interpreted Yukhei’s thoughts when he can’t even form his own, and reassured the younger that he will love him no matter what language he speaks. 

For all their differences, the two balance beautifully. 

They’re not innocent like Mark and Donghyuck or chaotic like Jaemin and Jeno. They don’t come off sweet like Taeyong and Jaehyun or electric like Johnny and Ten. In fact, sometimes Jungwoo wonders if they’re anything at all — but then Yukhei will reach for his hand or serve him first at dinner or check in periodically to make sure that Jungwoo isn’t overwhelmed or overworked, and that’s when he knows.

He may be scatterbrained and naive and sensitive, but there is someone who loves him for it. And to Jungwoo, that means the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a jungwoo character study, but then I saw a video about jungwoo interpreting "lucas language" and I was inspired! hope you like it ♡


End file.
